Warped Reality
by zaefer
Summary: "Is this Zack Fair?" "Yes, Who's asking?" "This is the Nibelheim hospital." things could have never gotten any worse after receiving that phone call. that is if luck had been on either of their sides.
1. Chapter 1

Warped Reality

Prolog

It didn't take long, yet everything was running in slow motion. Distraction wasn't a good excuse but it was the only one he had. His mind racing as the oncoming car got close with no hint of slowing down. His mind breaking down into nothing. Everything stopped then, his mind processing one thought, _I love you Zack. _

Shaking his head and looking at the deflated airbag in front of him he remembered. The collision taking everything in took longer than he thought. The smoke coming from the glove box, the door intruding five inches into his side, he was trapped. He couldn't get out fear sent him into a panic, adrenalin pulsing through his veins. It was then another young man appeared at his shattered window.

"Are you ok?" he said taking in quick examinations of the vehicle. The passenger couldn't help but stare at the blatantly asked question. He couldn't feel anything, he could see the blood running down his arm but where it came from he didn't know. After a few moments his heightened senses fell, he felt the cold grasp of unconsciousness beckon to him, so he allowed himself to slip away.

"Hey Rude! We need to get this door ajar now!" the blond had passed into a state of oblivion, his head resting against the steering wheel of the now demolished car. Things didn't seem to be going well for said blond. After wrenching the door open Reno and Rude slowly pulled the limp body out of the car and on to a stretcher.

"His ID says his name's Cloud Strife, about 20 years old." rude said precariously. Nerves were eating at both men. With the state of the vehicle things didn't look good for Cloud. Blood hadn't stopped flowing from a cut on his arm making Reno's heart fluster at the sight. Loading him into the ambulance they were off.

Zack's POV

Something wasn't right. He could feel it with every fiber of his being. His heart was fluttering setting his mind in chaos. He couldn't think of anything that could've gone wrong today. Cloud was at a job interview/orientation, and he didn't really keep in touch with the rest of his family, what ever was left of it. Deciding it was just mental strain he took a small breather.

Leaving his work desk behind Zack had meandered into the employee break room. Grabbing the pot of stale coffee he poured a cup before sitting at an empty table. Bouncing his leg, seemingly impatient, he felt the nervousness rise back in the pit of his stomach. Downing the small cup of coffee he leaned back, threatening gravity, in his chair.

Jumping slightly as his phone began having a fit in his pocket, he pulled it out with a hesitant hand. Not recognizing the number he flipped in open and answered with a hesitant "Hello…?"

"Is the Zack Fair?" the voice sounded mechanical, devoid of any emotion. Was this a prank?

"Yes, who's calling?" tensing for the answer he held his breath.

"This is the Nibelheim hospital, we have a patient under our care, your number is the only one listed in his contacts. We thought it best that someone should know of his condition." again there was no emotion, as if the voice was only stating facts.

"Who is it?" he whispered barely able to choke out the words. He knew before the impassive voice could respond. His Cloud, his precious Cloud was at the hospital.

"His name is Cloud Strife."

Hey thanks for reading! Sooo just a little something since I haven't had any internet. Stupid place I live doesn't have any. Hope you enjoy and hope you review as well!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of said characters. Such as Cloud and Zack, sadly.


	2. Relief

Warped Reality

Chapter One

Upon arriving at the Nibelheim hospital, Zack was forced into the waiting room, complaints of children getting run over were a bit exaggerated he thought. If he stopped moving for to long he would just end up breaking something, so instead they put him in an enclosed room, for the time being.

It was well past midnight before any news had reached Zack's ever intent ears. Having been isolated with his anxiety he was wearing pretty thin. A small knocking at the door startled him. Taking a few moments before opening the door he attempted to calm himself.

Pulling the door open, he stood immobilized with shock as a yellow tuft of hair and small arms clung to him. Looking down he noticed the white bandage around his head, keeping his spikes flat. Carefully he detached himself from the clinging figure and held him at arms length. His usual pristine features were marred by new bruises lining the left half of his face. Looking down at his arms the right one had a bruise that rounded down, probably from impact with the steering wheel Zack thought. The left arm however was heavily bandaged, white fabric ran from his shoulder to his elbow. Reaching to pick Cloud up in a warm embrace he stopped feeling the younger man flinch and hearing a slight hiss. Sighing he went for a pat on the head instead.

"I'm sorry" it was a quiet mumble almost unintelligible yet Zack heard it plain as day.

"It's all right Spike, we can just get a better car, one that's more… durable." he said pausing to find the right word.

"So it was a car wreck?" stifling his previous laughter wasn't very hard when he heard this statement.

"You don't remember?" a minor shake of blond spikes and slowly he felt fear creep into his heart. What else couldn't he remember?

" I remember everything else though. Just not that. Like the day we first met, I still cant believe you thought that job was fun."

"Hey! Don't hate the costume wearers alright! It was fun while it lasted." soon the smile was lit up again.

"I'm sure giving children balloons and then getting kicked in the shin is very very fun Zack."

"Mr. Strife! You're supposed yo be recuperating! Get back to your room NOW!" watching a forlorn Cloud mope to his room brought Zack into a new train of thought. Who did this nurse think she was!

"Sorry mum." again the small whisper reached Zacks ears. Standing in shock he was prepared for the onslaught of questions.

"And you Zackary Fair! Who do you think you are? Keeping my son from me! Let me tell you if I don't start seeing my son at home there will be hell to pay! Now give me your information! Phone number, business number, address's, and I'll be running a background check on you. don't think for a second you're in the safe zone mister!" still standing dumbstruck as Clouds mother left he was brought back to reality by a small tug on his sleeve.

"Don't worry Zack she does that to everyone." seeing the smile light up on Clouds face made the other grin.

"I still don't want to invoke a mothers wrath, so we are going to visit." this statement effectively brought out a groan from Cloud.

Soon he found himself being towed into an elevator. About to ask a question he was silenced by a shush from the little blond.

Clouds POV

He wasn't really expecting Zack to meet his mother today, nor was he expecting to be hospitalized. it was a day for surprises he guessed. Moving his left hand to punch the floor button he paused and switched to using his right arm. Even if he was doped up on pain killers it still hurt to use his left arm. Softly pressing the number for the top floor he leaned into Zack and waited for the familiar ding of arrival.

Upon hearing it he grasped Zacks hand and pulled him forward into the cold chill. Shivering once Cloud quickly adjusted to the temperature. Zack however was having a harder time of it, or his shivering was saying otherwise. Pulling him over to the ledge he sat down.

"I used to come up her as a kid, mom always got mad when I did." Cloud felt himself explaining. "Always said I'd get hurt, never have though. Usually you can see all the stars but not today I guess."

"nah but I'm seeing a miracle instead which is just as well for me." feeling Zacks arms lace their way around his waist he sighed, cringing slightly when Zack unintentionally hit a sore spot. "I saw the car Cloud, I thought the worst. I didn't think anyone could've made it out alive. The driver side was so banged up, the had the door hanging on by ropes. I honestly thought I'd lost you." this time Cloud new the shivers he was feeling weren't because of the cold, and the droplets of water on his neck were tears and not rain.

Okay terribly sorry about this horribly late update but I've been busy. Work sucks and then I haven't had the usage of internet… kinda makes me sad that I cant update when I want. Anyway here you go! Btw this story is just going to be short chapters, hope you don't mind so much.


	3. Chapter 3: Fear

Warped Reality

Chapter Two

Roxas's POV

Finally the time for being discharged had arrived. Saying bye to his mother and that yes he would come visit he walked out the door hanging on Axels arm. Excitement rolled around in his stomach at finally being able to leave, at least that was until he saw the car. There weren't any dents no shattered windows and no smoke coming from the dash either. Matter of fact this was a completely different car.

Pausing before touching the door he shuddered as a few memories had made their way back to reality. He was scared of an inanimate object. Anxiety pitched in his stomach like a hurricane. Quickly jerking the door open he sat in the seat and secured himself in. Axel had yet to notice the distressed blond and just went on to driving the vehicle.

About halfway through the ride Roxas was keeping track of every car that was near and each time they neared a stoplight. He could feel the sweat trickle down his back and knew he looked paler than normal. A constant fear of being trapped in a broken car, or worse killed, kept gnawing at his mind. That was until they pulled into the driveway of a small house.

Jumping out of the vehicle like it was on fire Roxas sprinted up the porch and flew into the house. Heading straight to the bed room he hid under the covers. Tremors were wracking his body as was fear. He never wanted to set foot in another car again they were just death traps.

"Roxas? You okay?" he felt the bed dip and moved to hug the form that was now closest to him.

"I'm okay." He mumbled into the blanket. In all honesty he was ok. He was just tired, ready to sleep and so he did.

His dreams were restless, he knew that upon waking. He was covered in a sheen sweat and his heart was still pumping the adrenaline. Axel wasn't here with him. Where was he? He didn't know what to do, he was still lost in the grip on the dream.

Roxas wasn't aware of the hands that slowly enclosed around him and held him till he stopped shaking. He began to feel every bruise again, with each slight movement tears threatened to over flow.

"I think it's time you had another pill Hun." came the soft voice. A voice he knew he could find comfort in. one that would not leave him to be tortured by nightmares. He watched as the one he loved got up to leave for a moment. As soon as his figure vanished from the door frame Roxas moved to follow. He didn't want to be left alone. He could already feel the darkness closing in on him, the fear returning. Roxas made it as far as the door frame before he broke down.

Shivers took over his body. The fear consumed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Short sweet and simple… right? maybe not simple. Anyway! Review please! 3 you all and before I forget! I sadly do not own the characters.


End file.
